Sentimientos Encontrados
by Harumin90
Summary: Esta historia toma lugar 1 año despues de lo que vimos al final del anime. Posible Occ mas adelante. Espero sea de su agrado.
1. Capitulo I

Era una mañana un tanto fría, los copos de nieve que aún quedaban por La Academia de Magia Luna Nova se iban derritiendo por el sol de la mañana. En la habitación del equipo rojo se encontraba aun una durmiente Akko.

-¡Akko! -Gritaba su amiga Lotte.

-Déjala Lotte seguro no se despertara. - Viendo desde la puerta.

-Pero Sucy, la primera clase que tenemos es con Finnelan sensei y si no llega a tiempo no dejara que presente el examen de la semana que viene. -Diciéndolo con preocupación ya que no quería ver a su amiga metida en problemas.

-Akko, despierta si no llegaras tarde. -Volvió a insistir, pero esta vez su llamado fue respondido.

-Ya voy, ya voy Lotte. -Bostezando y estirándose. -Me iré a duchar rápido y las alcanzo en el salón, no se preocupen. – Levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Está bien Akko pero no tardes porque sabes cómo es Finnelan sensei y más si eres tú.

-Es mejor hacerle caso Lotte, ya queda poco tiempo. -Caminando por el pasillo seguida de Lotte.

La ducha no le tomo ni 10 minutos a Akko y rápidamente se puso el uniforme, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo rumbo al salón. Sabía que ya era tarde y aunque le rogara a la sensei esta no accedería a dejarla pasar, pero aun así haría el intento. -Aaah, ¿por qué me tuve que quedar dormida? -Acercándose a la puerta del salón para tocar. -Seguro que aunque le diga que fue porque estuve estudiando casi toda la noche no lo creerá. -Decía algo decaída.

-Adelante. - Se escuchó la voz de Finnelan desde el interior.

-Buenos días Finnelan sensei, sé que es algo tarde pero ¿podría dejarme pasar para tomar la clase? -Akko sabía cuál sería la respuesta pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas de un sí.

-Señorita Kagari, como ya es costumbre en usted siempre llegando tarde aun cuando tiene una gran responsabilidad al ser la que rompió el sello del gran Triskellion, y aun así sigue siendo la misma irresponsable. -Dicho esto las miradas de las demás se posaron en Akko y una que otra chica se reía por lo bajo.

-Lo sé muy bien pero esta vez no llegue tarde porque quise, fue porque estuve estudiando casi toda la noche, sé que no es justificación pero se lo digo para que sepa que no fue por irresponsable como dice. -Akko estaba realmente molesta, ya que en ciertas cosas talvez seguía siendo algo irresponsable y seguía distrayéndose fácilmente algunas veces pero desde ese día que revivió las palabras del Shiny Rod, ella estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo por cambiar eso. Y antes de que Finnelan dijera algo, Diana se dispuso a hablar.

-Finnelan sensei si me permite hablar. -Se escuchó una voz fuerte pero calmada desde la fila de en medio. -Adelante Diana. -Poniéndose de pie y dando una mirada de desaprobación a las chicas que se rieron por el regaño que había recibido Akko, continuo.

-Lo que Akko dice no es ninguna excusa ni mucho menos una mentira. -Ahora todas las miradas se dirigían hacia Diana. -Comprendo que estuvo mal que se levantara tarde pero yo soy testigo que ella intenta cambiar, así que si no es mucha intromisión me gustaría que la dejara pasar por esta ocasión. -Decía mirando fijamente a Finnelan sensei. -Y sobre lo que dijo de estudiar toda la noche es cierto ya que yo estuve con ella ayudándola así que espero que como una de sus sensei pueda apoyarla en este paso. -Dijo esto último mirando ahora hacia Akko.

La castaña no estaba tan sorprendida al ver como Diana la estaba defendiendo y apoyando, ella sabía que aunque fueran esos días pasados donde tenía cierta rivalidad con ella, igual la hubiera apoyado si hubiera notado que realmente ella quería mejorar. Ahora con todo lo que había pasado y con lo que había convivido con la rubia, sabia la noble que era.

-Está bien, confiare en sus palabras señorita Cavendish y en el cambio que la señorita Kagari desea. Pero que sea la última vez que llega tarde, debe aprender a tener horarios y acostumbrarse a estos, ahora pase a su lugar y agradezca a Diana y espero no le falle. -Yendo hacia su escritorio.

Con Akko yendo hacia su lugar, continúo la clase y así la mañana dando paso a la hora del almuerzo donde ya estaban Akko y sus amigas sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería comiendo.

-Sí que tuviste suerte que Diana hablara con Finnelan, Akko. -Decía Lotte tomando una pieza de pan y en tanto Sucy solo se limitaba a escuchar mientras preparaba una de sus pociones

-Lo sé, igual cuando terminen las clases iré donde Diana para agradecerle y cambiar las horas de estudio para el examen de Finnelan de la próxima semana. -Comiendo su almuerzo un tanto estresada. –Por cierto Lotte, ¿tú me ayudaras cierto?

-Quisiera Akko pero esta vez no podre ya que quede para estudiar con Bárbara además de que saldré con ella a un evento de Night Fall este fin de semana. -En su cara se podía ver una mirada ilusionada por lo del evento.

-Que se le puede hacer Akko, no te queda de otra más que pedirle a Diana que te asesore con esto también si es que no la has cansado ya jijiji. -Burlándose mientras Akko se distraía y vertía algo en su té.

-Sucy! No seas tan mala con Akko. -Mientras la castaña tomaba su taza de té para beber un poco. -En verdad lo siento Akko, pero si tengo algo disponible tratare de ayudarte

-Está bien Lotte no te preocupes y pues como dijo Sucy tendré que decirle a Diana aunque igual lo pensare, siento que la he estado molestando mucho últimamente. -Diciéndolo un poco pensativa

-Y que tu no se supone que saldrás con Andrew este fin de semana Akko?

-Lo había olvidado por completo, gracias por recordármelo Sucy. Eso quiere decir que tengo que estudiar a partir de mañana el viernes y lunes. -Mientras Akko decía esto Diana pasó cerca de donde estaba escuchando un poco de la conversación.

-Hey Akko ahí va Diana, ¿no hablaras con ella ahora? -Lotte decía esto mirando a donde se dirigía Diana.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde está? -Volteando a todos lados, pero Diana ya había salido de la cafetería

-Demasiado tarde ya se fue y es mejor que nosotros también lo hagamos si no quieres llegar tarde nuevamente a clase. -Parándose para ir a dejar la bandeja a la barra

-Y ahora no estará Diana para defenderte jijiji. Ah Akko no se te olvide tomar todo tu té. -Riendo maliciosamente mientras Akko se paraba para ir hacia la barra junto con Lotte

-Ya no quiero Sucy así que lo dejare. -A Sucy no le quedo más que resignarse, total Akko ya había bebido un poco e igual haría efecto la pócima, talvez un poco más lento pero esperaría para ver los efectos.

Así las tres chicas terminaron con su almuerzo y se dirigían rumbo a las aulas para tomar las clases que restaban del día, mientras Akko esperaba poder hablar más tarde con Diana ya que para su mala suerte las siguientes clases no las tendría con ella.


	2. Capitulo II

El día había transcurrido y una noche lluviosa se dejaba ver por Luna nova y en una de las habitaciones de los dormitorios se encontraba Diana, viendo caer la lluvia por la ventana. Mientras en sus pensamientos aun tenia presente lo que había escuchado decir a Sucy en la mañana.

Aún seguía preguntándose cómo fue que Akko acepto salir con Andrew y como es que a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde el rompimiento del sello del Gran Triskellion y ocho meses desde que Akko y Andrew eran una pareja formal, ella seguía teniendo esa sensación de molestia cuando los veía juntos. No sabía aun que significaba ese sentimiento de vacío cuando Akko no estaba cerca o cuando no acudía a ella en busca de ayuda, todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Akko, ¿que trae por aquí? -Diana estaba sorprendida al ver a la castaña ahí. -Lo siento, pasa por favor. -Haciéndose a un lado

-Lo siento si te interrumpí pero en la mañana no me dio tiempo de agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la clase de Finnelan sensei. -Sentándose en la pequeña sala que había en la habitación mientras Diana cerraba la puerta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Akko, además en parte es mi culpa por hacer que te quedaras estudiando más horas en la noche. -Sentándose a un lado de la castaña. -Así que lamento eso.

-No Diana, igual fue más mi culpa al no levantarme cuando Lotte me llamo, aun me cuesta algo levantarme a esa hora jeje, además tú me has ayudado demasiado este último año cuando no es tu responsabilidad hacerlo y aun así estuviste de acuerdo en adquirir parte de la responsabilidad de cuidar el bosque Arcturus, cuando se suponía que yo debía hacerlo sola. -Su miraba se clavaba en el piso.

-Es cierto que era tu responsabilidad pero como se lo dije a Finnelan sensei en la mañana, tú en verdad quieres cambiar y ser más responsable así que yo solo quiero ayudarte a que puedas dar ese paso. -Tomando del mentón a Akko para hacer que la mirara. -Además tu bien sabes que no estuve de acuerdo desde un principio que solo fuera una persona la que se encargara del bosque ya que era mucha responsabilidad. -Akko la miraba fijamente escuchando lo que decía. -La afluencia de personas que visitan el bosque cada día es más grande y es más que obvio que una sola persona no puede vigilar todo lo que abarca el lugar. -Diana retiro su mano de la cara de Akko para pararse e ir hacia la ventana.

"Tal como lo decía Diana el Bosque Arcturus fue abierto al público tres meses después del rompimiento del sello y la pelea que tuvieron contra el misil, Luna Nova gano más reconocimiento y la gente que quería mostrar su agradecimiento asistía al bosque ya fuera para dar un paseo asombrándose con los hermosos paisajes mágicos que este ofrecía o simplemente para pasar un rato agradable al aire libre. Por consecuente se estableció un horario de apertura y uno de cierre, para los cuales la directora Holbrook decidió que Akko fuera la responsable".

-Sé que también ayudan algunas de las hadas pero al no poder volar como nosotras hace más lento el cierre por eso también me ofrecí a ayudarte. -Viendo por la ventana

-Lo se Diana pero aun así tú ya tienes suficientes cosas con lo de tu familia, además de que sigues siendo la mejor estudiante de Luna Nova y por lo tanto eres la representante de la Academia y yo la única responsabilidad que tengo es el bosque, tratar de ser más responsable y perfeccionar mi vuelo, eso comparado a lo tuyo no es nada. -Akko estaba algo decaída y avergonzada por darle tantas molestias a Diana aun sabiendo todo esto.

-Akko, no tienes porque ponerte así. -Diana volteo para ver a la castaña un tanto decaída. -Ya te lo dije, para mí no es ninguna molestia además ¿que no fuiste tú la que me dijo aquella vez que yo podía con la escuela y con lo de mi familia? ¿Ya no recuerdas tus palabras? -La rubia se puso frente a Akko para después arrodillarse quedando a la altura de la castaña para que la mirara.

Akko al ver a Diana más cerca de ella se puso algo nerviosa. -Cómo olvidarlo -sonriendo débilmente. -Fue la vez que quería hacerte cambiar de opinión para que regresaras a Luna Nova. -Akko recordó esos momentos junto con las palabras que le dijo a Diana. -Tienes mucha razón, lo siento soy una tonta solo que… -La rubia no dejo que continuara posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Hay que dejarlo así Akko, creo comprender porque te sientes de este modo. Si la situación fuera al revés creo que me sentiría como tú, así que te entiendo pero por favor deja ya de preocuparte y estar así deprimiéndote, pensando cosas que no son. -Diana se levantó sentándose nuevamente al lado de Akko la cual inesperadamente la abrazo, dejando a Diana algo confundida.

-Gracias por todo Diana, en un principio tuve una imagen errónea sobre ti pero me alegro haber pasado por todos esos momentos y lograr conocer la gran persona que eres. -Akko no sabía porque estar abrazando a Diana se sentía tan bien, era algo definitivamente muy relajante y la hacía estar feliz por alguna razón. -Aunque aún sigues siendo algo engreída. -Esto último lo dijo riéndose.

-Akko!

Solo se pudo escuchar ese grito por parte de Diana, llenando después de risas la habitación, las cuales pararon cuando escucharon que la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse, momento en el cual también rompieron el abrazo quedando ambas algo sonrojadas para después ver a Hannah y Bárbara entrar.

-Lo sentimos Diana. -Decía Hannah

-Hola Akko, no pensamos que estarías aquí, si quieren regresamos después. -Esto último lo dijo Bárbara

-Hola chicas, no se preocupen ya estaba a punto de irme. -La relación de Akko con el dúo había mejorado también desde esa vez que fue por Diana. Ambas entraron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas camas. -Nuevamente gracias por lo de hoy y por esta platica. -Viendo a Diana.

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer, no es nada en verdad. -Mientras Diana y Akko se dirigían a la puerta Hannah y Bárbara acomodaban algunos de sus libros que traían

-Chicas ahora regreso. -Saliendo junto con Akko dejando a Hannah y Bárbara en la habitación.

-Bueno, iré a mi habitación ya es algo tarde y si alguna profesora me ve por los pasillos seguro pensaran lo peor como de costumbre. -Esto le molestaba a Akko ya que algunas profesoras aun no creían en el cambio que quería hacer.

-Pues entonces eso se puede solucionar si yo te acompaño, vamos. -Diana comenzó a caminar con rumbo a los dormitorios donde Akko se quedaba

-Pero Diana, si te ven también te regañaran. -Caminando tras ella. -¿Estas segura de esto?

-¿Ya estamos avanzando no? -Preguntaba algo divertida por la reacción de Akko a la cual le sorprendió ver este lado sin tanta seriedad de Diana.

-Está bien. ¡Ah! Por poco lo olvido, además de venir a agradecerte, también vine para preguntarte si podrías ayudarme para el examen del martes de Finnelan sensei. Le dije a Lotte pero estará ocupada con Bárbara. -Esto último desilusiono un poco a Diana ya que no fue la primera opción que Akko considero pero que podía hacer al final era algo tonto pensar en eso ya se lo había dicho a sí misma.

-Tu di cuando quieres que empecemos y el horario más conveniente sería después del cierre del bosque o a menos que tú quieras a otra hora.

-Pues sería a partir de mañana y ese horario me parece perfecto.

-Así esta vez no terminamos tan noche como ayer. Bueno hemos llegado y sin encontrarnos alguna profesora. -Parándose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Akko.

-Eso sí que es un milagro o en definitiva tienes muy buena suerte. -Sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Diana

-Ya entra antes de que se haga más tarde, te veo mañana. Descansa.

-Sí, descansa también Diana. Buenas noches y muchas gracias. -Entrando a su habitación

-Buenas noches Akko. -Estas palabras solo se quedaron en el viento. Diana regreso a su habitación para dormir ya que mañana le esperaba un largo día.

Continuara...

Gracias por leer =)


	3. Capitulo III

Un día más iniciaba en Luna Nova con las pláticas y risas de las estudiantes. Después de la lluvia que había caído en la noche, la mañana comenzaba con un radiante sol haciendo que la nieve desapareciera por completo durante el transcurso del día.

A las ocho en punto tanto Akko como Diana tenían permiso especial para retirarse por cierto tiempo de las clases, esto con el motivo de ir al bosque Arcturus a hacer la apertura no sin antes hacer un recorrido checando que el lugar estuviera en condiciones antes de abrirse al público.

En ese lapso de tiempo ambas chicas iban por su lado, aunque Akko un poco más despacio que Diana ya que aún le costaba algo volar. Revisando cada cosa, no tenían mucha convivencia ya que era limitado el tiempo que tenían. Y así ha sido desde hace nueve meses.

Cuando terminaron hicieron la apertura recibiendo a unas cuentas personas que a esa hora iban a correr y otras a admirar el amanecer. Después simplemente dejaron a una de las hadas encargada para así ellas volver a la escuela.

La mañana para Akko había sido un tanto aburrida con clase tras clase, exceptuando el almuerzo ya que era cuando platicaba con sus amigas y esta vez pudo también hablar un poco más con Diana. Y la misma rutina transcurrió después del almuerzo solo que fue un poco más animada ya que esta vez la última clase era la de vuelo de escobas.

-Bien chicas comencemos por los ejercicios básicos. -Gritaba Nelson sensei a lo cual Amanda no hizo caso como de costumbre dando volteretas por doquier recibiendo después un castigo. -Es mejor que le pongan empeño a los ejercicios y las que vayan a participar en la carrera de relevos de este año comiencen a practicar en algún rato libre que tengan, recuerden que la fecha límite para entregar la solicitud de inscripción es hasta el viernes de la próxima semana y la carrera será una semana después.

Durante las dos horas de clases Akko estuvo practicando mucho para poder volar mejor para el día de la carrera. Esta vez sí que le ganaría a Diana, a pesar que la rubia era la que la instruía con sus clases de vuelo en su tiempo libre.

-¿Piensas inscribirte esta año también Akko? -Preguntaba Amanda quien caminaba junto a la castaña hacia la cafetería

-Claro, por eso estoy practicando mucho, estoy segura que esta vez sí ganare.

-No lo creo, la que ganara seré yo, el año pasado tú y Diana tuvieron suerte ya que Jasminka confundió el bastón. -Haciendo fila para servirse la comida. -Además de que tu terminaste tomando la escoba legendaria que se supone yo usaría

-La cual tomaste sin pedirla y la perdiste así que no fue mi culpa encontrarla jajá. Pero si esta vez no confunden el bastón estará muy reñido contigo y Diana, pero aun así siento que yo ganare. -Akko tenía una fuerte determinación por ganar la carrera de este año. Aun sabiendo que Úrsula sensei era Chariot ella quería conseguir que su foto de victoria estuviera junto a la de su ahora sensei, un año atrás esto hubiera sido todo por lo que la castaña quería el triunfo, pero ahora aparte de eso quería demostrar a Diana que todo el tiempo que le dedicaba para ayudarla no era en vano. Cierta parte de ella quería que la rubia se sintiera orgullosa, pero no sabía bien el porqué de ese sentimiento.

Los equipos rojo y verde se encontraban en una mesa donde el tema de conversación seguía siendo el de las carreras, haciendo una que otra broma entre Amanda y Akko. Así transcurrió parte de la tarde para las brujitas, pasando otro rato en el patio. Lotte se encontraba con Bárbara leyendo uno de los libros de Night Fall, Constanze reparaba unos de sus stanbots, Sucy había ido con Lukic sensei para preguntar algo sobre cierta poción, Jasminka comía unas papitas, Amanda dormía en una de las bancas y Akko fue en busca de Diana para ir al bosque ya que pronto serían las 6:30 y tenían que realizar el cierre. Pero al que termino encontrando fue a Andrew en unos de los pasillos que iban hacia la dirección.

-Hola amor, ¿vienes a la dirección? -Acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Akko

-Hola Andrew. -Para Akko aún era un poco difícil decirle alguna palabra cariñosa a su ahora novio, no era que no sintiera algo hacia el pero simplemente sentía que no iba con ella o solo no le nacía. -No, estoy buscando a Diana para hacer el cierre del bosque.

-Oh, ella está en la dirección junto con mi padre y la directora. -Tomando la mano de Akko. -Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar ya que lo más probable es que ella tarde

-Ya veo, está bien vamos que ya casi es hora. -Caminando rumbo al bosque. -Y ¿por qué tu padre quiso ver a Diana?

-Habrá un evento para que más empresarios y políticos conozcan más sobre la magia y las posibilidades que esta puede tener y como Diana es la futura heredera de una de las familias más antiguas dentro del mundo de la magia, mi padre quiso que ella fuera la que representara a la academia.

-¿Tendrá que irse de Luna Nova algunos días? -Llegando al bosque y como aún quedaban 10 minutos para el cierre le indico a Andrew que se sentaran en una de las bancas.

-Pues tengo entendido que el evento durara 3 días así que lo más probable es que si tenga que salir de la academia durante esos días

-Y ¿cuándo será tal evento? -Akko presentía que esto en definitiva le vendría mal en dado caso que el evento fuera en estos días

-Es este fin de semana, empezara el viernes y pues el domingo terminara. -Decía muy calmado mientras que esa noticia le caía como balde de agua fría ya que solo podría estudiar con Diana dos de los tres días previstos. -¿Estas bien amor? - Al ver que el semblante de Akko había cambiado

-Si no te preocupes, mejor vamos que ya es la hora. -Levantándose y explicando a Andrew que tenía que dar una ronda por el sector del sur para ver si no quedaban aun personas dentro mientras ella iba al centro y norte.

Mientras Diana aún seguía en la oficina de la directora junto al padre de Andrew escuchando de lo que trataría el evento, en sus pensamientos ella sabía que había quedado ya con Akko para estudiar pero realmente tenía que hacer esto ya que era un logro más tanto para ella como para la escuela. Pero aun así, aunque solo era un día el que perdería de ayudar a la castaña sentía que la decepcionaría por romper ese compromiso así que lo único en lo que pensó fue en que Akko tenía que acompañarla.

-Señor Hanbridge, estoy de acuerdo con su petición, pero ¿no cree que en este caso también sería correcto que la señorita Kagari asistiera?, al final de cuentas gracias a ella se evitó lo que pudo ser una posible guerra a causa del misil.

-Sé muy bien que no solo fuiste tú la que detuvo el misil pero seamos sinceros, la señorita Kagari aún no está a la altura para asistir a un evento como este y claro ejemplo el de hace un año en la fiesta de Andrew. -Decía algo molesto ya que sabía que esa señorita irresponsable había logrado robar el corazón de su hijo

-Como ya lo ha dicho eso fue hace un año, tiempo en el cual ella pudo mejorar. -Diana realmente se estaba molestando al escuchar esas palabras despectivas hacia Akko. Si bien sabía que tiempo atrás ella llego a pensar lo mismo pero ahora era diferente, después de ir conociendo mejor a la castaña estaba más que visto que llegaría a ser una gran bruja igual o más que ella misma. -Directora Holbrook no hemos escuchado su opinión aun.

-Señor Hanbridge entiendo su preocupación en cuanto a la señorita Kagari, pero también estoy de acuerdo con Diana. La señorita Kagari ha demostrado en estos últimos meses un gran avance tanto en sus materias como en su comportamiento. Así que lo más conveniente sería que también asistiera. -Dedicando una sonrisa a Diana

-De acuerdo pero la señorita Cavendish tendrá que hacerse responsable de ella. Espero tengan razón y no pase ningún incidente. -Algo molesto

-No se preocupe Señor Hanbridge, que en caso de que llegara pasar algún imprevisto, aunque lo dudo, yo me hare responsable. -Dando una pequeña sonrisa ya cansada sobre el tema de Akko. -Bueno si ya es todo lo que tenía que escuchar, me retiro ya que tengo una terea por hacer.

-Está bien Diana y dicho esto, entonces dejo a la señorita Kagari a tu cuidado.

Con esto dicho Diana se retiró de la dirección para dirigirse lo más rápido al bosque y alcanzar a Akko para ayudarla con el cierre, lo que nunca pensó es que ya estaba siendo ayudada por Andrew, motivo por el cual se quedó a lo lejos viendo como Akko era abrazada por este. No sabía el por qué el pecho le dolía y se sentía realmente triste al ver esa escena así que solo se retiró del lugar.

Continuara...

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Capitulo IV

Después de haber revisado y cerrado el bosque Andrew y Akko se encontraban en la entrada de este ya que el padre de Andrew le había avisado que se retiraban ya, así que Andrew abrazo a la castaña para despedirse de ella pero al momento de corresponder el abrazo Akko alcanzo a ver como Diana se iba rápidamente de ahí. Se le hizo raro que la rubia no haya llegado hasta donde estaba con Andrew pero este pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Andrew la beso por sorpresa.

-Espera Andrew, estamos en la escuela y no podemos besarnos. -Alejándose de el

-Pero estamos afuera del bosque amor, igual lo siento por actuar así de impulsivo. Solo quería despedirme así ya que después son muchos los días que no nos vemos. -Acariciando la mejilla de Akko

-Lo sé, lo siento pero aunque sea el bosque la escuela está cerca y alguien podría vernos y decirle a la directora y me metería en problemas. Pero bueno en parte tienes razón. -Sonriendo

-Bueno entonces te acompaño hasta la entrada de la escuela, ya que mi padre me está esperando ahí. -Ambos tomados de la mano fueron hasta la entrada, donde Andrew nuevamente abrazo a Akko para después subir al coche e irse.

Akko entro a la escuela para ir en busca de sus cosas para después buscar a Diana y empezar con el estudio. En su pensamiento aun rondaba la imagen de la rubia yéndose rápidamente, pero lo que más recordaba era su cara, realmente se veía triste. No podía aun descifrar el porqué de esa expresión, así que se lo preguntaría.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Sucy y Lotte las cuales venían de la habitación del equipo verde, Akko les dijo que iría a estudiar y se despidió rápidamente de ellas. Estando de camino a la habitación de Diana, Akko no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa si no era la primera vez que estudiaba con la rubia, aun así siguió hasta llegar para tocar la puerta.

Adentro se podían escuchar voces y risas así que se decidió a tocar un poco más fuerte para que la escucharan, teniendo éxito esta vez la que abrió la puerta fue Hannah

-Akko, seguro vienes a buscar a Diana ¿cierto? -Sonriendo

-Sí, ¿Se encuentra aquí? -Mirando dentro de la habitación sin ver a la rubia

-No, nos dijo que estaría en la biblioteca y que allá te esperaría.

-Ya veo, bueno gracias y buenas noches

Por alguna razón se sintió un poco relajada al no encontrar a Diana pero los nervios regresaron nuevamente cuando estaba por llegar a la biblioteca. Al entrar no vio a nadie pero ella ya sabía bien el lugar que a la rubia le gustaba para estudiar sin ser molestada, y ese lugar estaba casi al fondo detrás de un librero. Ahí había una gran ventana y cerca a esta se encontraba una mesa con tres sillas y una pequeña lámpara de escritorio, a pesar de ser un lugar un tanto escondido tenía una excelente iluminación.

Pero antes de que Akko se dejara ver del todo por Diana, esta se ocultó detrás del gran librero, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero simplemente no podía dejar de observar a la rubia que estaba sentada en una de las sillas viendo por la ventana, la luz de la luna que ya empezaba a entrar hacía notar aún más su belleza pero también esa misma expresión de tristeza de la tarde. Akko al estar tan perdida viendo a Diana no se dio cuenta que había tirado un libro.

El ruido saco de sus pensamientos a Diana volteando a ver hacia el lugar donde estaba Akko, la castaña al ver la mirada de Diana sobre ella reacciono saliendo de su trance dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento si te asuste Diana. -Recogiendo el libro y poniéndolo en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, ven toma asiento para empezar. -Señalando la silla al lado de ella.

-Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho. Tuve que ir por mis cosas a la habitación y pues en el cierre del bosque tarde un poco más de lo normal. -Abriendo una de sus libretas.

-No tengo mucho aquí, hace apenas unos 15 minutos que llegue y lo siento por no haber ido a ayudarte con el cierre ya que tuve que ir a la dirección, supongo que Andrew te debió de haber comentado. -Abriendo su libro y buscando el capítulo desde donde abarcaría el examen

-Sí, casualmente lo encontré en el pasillo que va hacia la dirección cuando te estaba buscando para lo del cierre del bosque y me dijo que estabas también con su padre ya que vino a invitarte para que fueras la representante de la escuela en un evento para que se conozca más sobre la magia.

-Veo que te informo muy bien. -Esto lo dijo sarcásticamente pero Akko no lo entendió así y solo asintió con la cabeza. -Como sabrás también tendré que ausentarme de Luna Nova durante los 3 días que dure dicho evento y pues esto afectara un día de los planes que habíamos hecho. -Decía mirándola.

-Es lo que pensé cuando Andrew me lo dijo, pero igual tenemos hoy y el lunes para estudiar y tú siempre me explicas todo muy bien así que no hay problema. -Sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero ya había quedado contigo que serían tres días y no quiero faltar a eso, y creo que en este tiempo que nos hemos estado llevando mejor debes de saber eso y por lo mismo tome una decisión. -Sonriendo ya que sabía que la castaña renegaría

-Espero que no hayas declinado la invitación solo por eso Diana. -Akko no entendía por qué cuando la rubia dijo eso tuvo esperanza de que no fuera y se quedara con ella esos días, tal como lo habían planeado. Aunque quisiera no podía estar molesta y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero aun así quería que Diana no se ausentara esos tres días.

-No te preocupes que no lo decline, ya que esto en verdad es una gran oportunidad para la escuela. -Al decir esto pudo notar que Akko cambio el semblante a uno triste. -Pero sugerí algo lo cual aceptaron.

-¿A qué te refieres? -La castaña por más que pensaba no podía adivinar a que se refería la rubia con eso

-Pues mi sugerencia fue que tú fueras conmigo ya que tú también mereces estar en ese evento y no solo yo. Esto lo hice también para que así tuviéramos más días para estudiar y así estés más preparada para el examen. -Diana inconscientemente tomo las manos de Akko envolviéndolas con las suyas, dando pequeñas caricias. A la castaña esta acción no le disgustaba para nada ya que las manos de Diana estaban muy cálidas y le gustaba sentir ese calor en sus manos algo frías.

-En verdad me alegra mucho escuchar eso Diana y saber que te preocupas por mí pero siendo sinceras al señor Hanbridge no le agrado desde el incidente en la fiesta de Andrew. -Sintiendo las suaves caricias en sus manos. -Y por eso mismo no creo que quiera verme en ese evento.

-Eso lo sé, y lo pude notar en la reunión que tuvimos, pero aun así iras conmigo. Además eso fue un tonto accidente el cual paso hace un año, se me hace algo inapropiado que solo por eso no puedas ir y se lo mencione así que no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. -Decía esto orgullosa y feliz al haber podido defender a la castaña

-¿Pero y si llego a ocasionar algún incidente? En verdad no quiero causarte problemas Diana. -Algo cabizbaja

-¿En verdad eres Atsuko Kagari? -Diana se estaba molestando un poco por la actitud pesimista que la castaña estaba tomando, pero sabía que algunas veces era así. -¿Dónde está la Akko que no le importa lo que dirán y mucho menos las reglas? Esta vez llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Akko dándole suaves caricias sin dejar de mirarla y sin soltar con su otra mano las manos de la castaña.

-Sigue aquí, pero es más consiente y más si se trata de ti. -Devolviendo la mirada a la rubia y ahora ella era quien tomaba entre sus manos la de Diana.

-Me alaga escuchar eso pero ten confianza en ti misma así como yo la tengo en ti y sé que todo ira excelente. Además aunque pasara algo yo me hare responsable y no me importaría hacerlo si es para ayudarte y lo sabes. -Algo sonrojada alejando su mano de la mejilla de Akko

-Creo que ahora yo debo preguntar si eres la gran Diana Cavendish. -Soltando una pequeña risa.

-Lo sigo siendo, pero ahora eres mi amiga y dije que confiaría en ti, así que no se diga más y ve preparando más al rato las cosas que ocuparas para estos tres días y pues los libros yo los llevare, tu solo lleva tus libretas para que no cargues tanto, ¿está bien? -Sonriendo y retirando lentamente su mano de las de Akko para tomar su libro.

Akko solo asintió y sin decir más empezaron a estudiar. Diana le explicaba a Akko cada una de las posibles cosas que estarían en el examen y era demasiado paciente ya que la castaña había veces que no entendía enseguida, pero aun así pasar este tiempo juntas era muy agradable para la rubia, quien tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas al igual que su compañera. Ambas aún tenían presente el roce de sus manos y las palabras que habían dicho. La castaña seguía como hipnotizada por este lado de Diana el cual solo podía ver ella ya que con las demás la rubia seguía con su postura fría y reservada.

Pasaron varias horas y ya casi eran las once por lo que ambas chicas decidieron dar por terminada su sesión de estudio. Diana acompaño a la castaña hasta su habitación recordándole que alistara parte de sus cosas para mañana ya que partirían al terminar las clases, y con respecto al bosque Acturus le pediría a Hannah y Bárbara que las cubrieran.

Lo que Diana nunca imagino antes de irse fue que Akko al desearle buenas noches le diera un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a la rubia y haciendo que se sonrojara, acción de la cual la castaña fue consiente después, sonrojándose también, entrando rápidamente a su habitación, mientras afuera Diana seguía algo confundida pero feliz por esa reacción. Sin más solo sonrió y se retiró a su habitación, definitivamente lo que sentía por Akko era algo mucho más que amistad.

Continuara...

 **Gracias por leer x3**


	5. Capitulo V

**Hola, una disculpa por la demora de este capitulo pero he estado algo ocupada estos dias. Sin mas espero disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

A la mañana Diana ya se encontraba despierta siendo apenas las 6 am, aun tenia presente todo lo ocurrido en la noche provocándole una sonrisa, realmente tener cerca a la castaña le hacía bien pero por otra parte no, y ese lado es el que simplemente quería olvidar pero por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo. Diana no era nada ingenua y poco a poco le estaba encontrando sentido a todos esos sentimientos que tenía por la castaña. Sin querer pensar más en eso dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la ducha para después comenzar a arreglarse para otra mañana de clases.

Mientras en la habitación de Akko sorprendentemente también ya se encontraba despierta y al igual que la rubia en sus pensamientos solo estaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y al contrario de Diana, Akko no tenía aun claros sus sentimientos por ella y no se podía explicar por qué sentía toda esa felicidad y calma cuando estaba junto a Diana, como es que de no llevarse tan bien llegaron hasta este punto en el que se compenetran perfectamente. Aun con eso en mente se levantó para terminar de arreglar las cosas para el viaje.

Así nuestras dos brujitas comenzaban su día, lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. La mañana había transcurrido rápido entre las clases y la apertura del bosque. Diana se encontraba ya en la entrada de la Academia junto a Hannah y Bárbara, con las que ya había quedado para encargarse del cierre y las próximas aperturas del bosque.

-Diana ¿estarás bien yendo junto con Akko al evento? -Preguntaba Bárbara

-¿Y por qué no lo estaría?, Akko ha cambiado mucho en este año y sé que hará lo mejor para poner en alto el nombre de Luna Nova y lo que significa la magia. -Con un semblante serio

-Diana tiene razón Bárbara no tienes por qué preocuparte, además se ve que últimamente Akko haría lo que fuera por ti Diana. -Hannah al contrario de Bárbara ya se había dado cuenta del ambiente que existía entre esas dos y ella solo quería ver feliz a su amiga.

-No es para tanto Hannah pero bueno, confió en ella y sé que no hará nada que la perjudique frente al señor Hanbridge además de que Andrew seguro estará ahí también. -Esto último lo dijo molesta.

En ese instante Akko se encontraba en la cafetería despidiéndose de Lotte y Sucy

-Espero te vaya muy bien Akko, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Te extrañaremos estos días. -Algo triste

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Lotte, recuerda que su príncipe va con ella jijiji. -Al igual que Hannah, Sucy empezaba a sospechar algo en la forma de portase de esas dos y ante este comentario Akko solo se quedó callada.

-Ya deja de molestarla Sucy y hay que dejar que se vaya que ya pronto llegara el auto que las llevara.

-Tienes razón Lotte ya es la hora y Diana debe estar esperándome. Y Sucy, tratare de no hacer nada mal ya que talvez Andrew este ahí. -Esto último no sabía si lo dijo para que Sucy lo supiera o para ella misma.

En la entrada de la escuela Diana seguía conversando con sus compañeras hasta que Akko llego despidiéndose así Hannah y Bárbara de ellas cuando el auto que las recogería también llego. Ambas subieron y el auto arranco rumbo al hotel donde se quedarían los tres días.

Diana estaba entre pensativa y nerviosa al recordar que estaría con la castaña esos días solas en sus ratos libres y no sabía cómo se comportaría si terminaba dejando libres esos sentimientos que tenía por Akko, así que la opción por la que opto fue enseñarle parte de la ciudad para así no pasar tanto tiempo a solas y arruinarlo.

El coche se detuvo frente al hotel donde se hospedarían y se llevaría a cabo también dicho evento.

-¡Wow! no había visto un hotel tan grande como este. -Akko estaba sorprendida frente al majestuoso edificio que veía

-Este hotel es uno de los más antiguos y lujosos de la ciudad. -Le explicaba Diana

-Pues sí que es lujoso, ahora entiendo por qué el señor Hanbridge no quería que viniera. -Riéndose y sacándole también una sonrisa a la rubia por las ocurrencias que decía

-No lo había pensado de ese modo, ¿crees que aun este a tiempo de arrepentirme de venir contigo? -Esto último lo decía divertida al ver como cambio el rostro de Akko. -Jajaja es solo una broma Akko, pero si quieres podemos escaparnos y tomar unas mini vacaciones. -A Diana le encantaba las expresiones que Akko hacía por lo que decía.

-¿Estás hablando enserio esta vez Diana? -Akko ya no sabía si seguía bromeando o no y entre lo sorprendida que estaba por escuchar eso de la siempre correcta Diana estaba feliz que la rubia se mostrara de esta manera

-¿Cómo crees que la gran Diana Cavendish haría tal acto de irresponsabilidad? -Con cierto aire de superioridad el cual se esfumó al reírse. -Bueno, aunque podría haber una excepción al tenerte a mi lado, podrías mal influenciarme y llevarme por el mal camino. -Diana seguía riendo al ver la cara de póker de Akko por lo que seguía diciendo y sin más se adentró al hotel dejándola parada en la entrada.

Cuando Akko reacciono solo sonrió ampliamente y fue detrás de Diana que ya se encontraba en la recepción preguntando sobre sus habitaciones. Cuando Diana escucho que tenía que compartir habitación con Akko su sonrisa se borró, no era que no le gustase estar cerca de la castaña pero con los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo últimamente por ella y que sabía que no eran solo de amistad, esto sería un problema para ambas.

-Veo que el Sr Hanbridge fue muy generoso al solo pedir una habitación para ambas. -Este comentario logro sacar una sonrisa de Diana haciendo que olvidara el nerviosismo que minutos antes la había invadido.

A Akko no le importaba esto al contrario para ella era mejor ya que podría hablar más con la rubia y aprovechar para seguir repasando los temas para el examen que aún estaban pendientes. Sin más ambas se dirigieron a la que sería su habitación por los próximos tres días la cual se encontraba en el séptimo piso.

La habitación era sumamente elegante, entrando había un pequeño pasillo y a un lado de este se encontraba un amplio baño, siguiendo recto de lado derecho se encontraban las dos camas divididas por un pequeño buro y sobre este 2 lámparas pegadas en la pared y a un lado de cada lámpara sobre cada una de las camas había unos cuadros, al lado de la segunda cama había una gran ventana donde se podía observar toda la ciudad. En el lado izquierdo se encontraba un sofá grande y en la esquina se podía ver una gran lámpara seguida de otro buro y a un lado estaba un escritorio con una silla ejecutiva y sobre este pegado en la pared un televisor. En si la habitación se veía sumamente cómoda y cálida para esas fechas donde aún se sentía un poco de frio.

Akko nuevamente había quedado maravillada al ver esta vez la habitación, Diana solo sonrió al ver lo contenta que estaba la castaña adentrándose ambas para empezar acomodarse. Diana escogió la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, quedándose Akko con la primera cama.

-Bueno ahora hay que disfrutar de esto un poco, ¿no lo crees Diana? -Acostándose en su cama

-Solo recuerda que no son vacaciones Akko. -Sacando los libros y poniéndolos en el escritorio. -El evento comenzara a las 8 en punto, así que solo contamos con menos de tres horas para tomar una ducha y arreglarnos.

-Espera, ¿iremos con el uniforme de la escuela cierto? -Sentándose de golpe en la cama

-No, tenemos que llevar ropa formal, ya sea un vestido u algún conjunto de falda y blusa o pantalón. -Volteando a ver a la castaña. -Akko, no me digas que no trajiste nada de ese tipo de ropa.

-Eh… no, lo siento pensé que tendríamos que llevar el uniforme, y pues solo traje un poco de ropa informal por si salíamos en algún rato libre.

-Ay Akko siempre tan predecible, pero es culpa mía al no decirte que ropa usaríamos y por eso mismo traje unos cuantos vestidos de más para una urgencia como esta. -Yendo al sofá donde estaba su maleta y sacando varios vestidos. -Los dejare aquí para que después de que te duches te los pruebes y decidas con cual te sientes mejor.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que use tus vestidos? -Levantándose para ir donde Diana para ver que vestido le gustaba más.

-Si no mal recuerdo hace un año ya habías usado uno, así que ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora Akko?

-Que ese vestido era de cuando tenías 11. -La castaña recordaba la vergüenza que le dio cuando vio que ese vestido para niña le quedaba perfectamente

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Te veías linda en él. -Diciendo esto algo divertida

-¡C-claro que no! -Akko se había sonrojado levemente por el elogio de Diana pero en parte también le molestaba no tener aún un cuerpo tan desarrollado como el de la rubia. -No es justo que a mí solo me quede ropa de niña cuando ya no lo soy.

-Akko, es solo ropa además antes podría decirse que tu actitud también era igual a la de una niña, pero ahora has cambiado y eres un poco más madura y no te preocupes que estos vestidos son similares a los que yo uso, obsérvalos bien todos. Por mientras yo iré a ducharme primero.

Diana se fue dejando a Akko escogiendo que vestido usaría para esa noche, ya viéndolos mejor se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que decía la rubia y estos vestidos eran para su edad. Definitivamente Diana tenía buen gusto y los vestidos eran hermosos, pero uno que estaba apartado de todos llamo su atención, era un vestido de gasa largo de tirantes color azul marino el cual tenía una apertura por enfrente un poco más arriba de la rodilla y por detrás en la parte alta un cruce, realmente era hermoso y más si Diana lo llevara puesto. Al darse cuenta del pensamiento que había tenido, Akko solo se sonrojo y dejo el vestido en su lugar, siguiendo con su búsqueda hasta que encontró uno que le gusto y combinaba en color con el vestido que había llamado su atención, solo que este era strapless y corto con una pequeña adición de gasa en la parte de la cintura, la cual caía hasta arriba de los talones cubriendo toda la parte trasera de las piernas. En el momento que Akko veía su vestido Diana salió de la ducha.

-Lucirás muy bella con ese vestido. -Ante tal comentario Akko sonrió ruborizada

-Gracias, pero la que lucirá demasiado hermosa serás tú Diana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿ya viste mi vestido? -Dirigiéndose a donde Akko

-¿Este será el que llevaras no? -Señalando el vestido de gasa de hace un momento

-No, tenía pensado llevar uno similar al del año pasado en la fiesta de Andrew pero si a ti te gusto este entonces lo llevare. -Tomando el vestido

-N-no, yo pensé que ese sería tu vestido, si no te gusta a ti puedes llevar el que gustes. -Algo nerviosa y sonrojada

-Está bien este Akko, ambas luciremos hermosas entonces, me gusta que hayas escogido un vestido a juego con el tuyo. -Para Diana ese pequeño gesto la alegro de sobremanera ya que la castaña pensaba en ella, talvez no de la misma forma de la que ella lo hacía pero al menos era un avance.

Dicho esto la castaña le dio una enorme sonrisa para después dirigirse a la ducha mientras Diana se vestía.

Continuara...

 **Una disculpa si no fue muy entendible la descripcion de cada uno de los vestidos uwu pero bueno. Les queria dejar los links de las imagenes para que los vieran pero al momento de publicar el cap me los borro TTwTT, asi que si alguien sabe como puedo poner los links para que se vean las imagenes por favor diganmelo uwu  
**

 **Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
